Shared Blood and It's Required Payment
by Seelie Spright
Summary: The story begins with Zero drinking Kaname's blood in Chapter 30, and runs concurrent with the plot through Chapter 35, pairing the male characters. The complete listing of pairings is at the bottom of Part I.
1. Part I

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,746

Pairing: Zero and Kaname

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut and pervy blood-drinking (chotto ecchi)

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri

"Don't you ever forget where this blood comes from," Kaname said.

Zero slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. Kaname licked his fingers as he moved toward where Zero sat and knelt before him, legs on either side of Zero's and close to his face. Kaname took Zero's chin in his hand and forced Zero's head up to meet his eyes. Zero tried to turn away, but Kaname's hand was firm and his grip stronger than Zero – the blood-loss did not seem to have any weakening affect on Kaname.

Kaname kissed him suddenly, hard, on the mouth, forcing Zero to taste his blood on Kaname's lips. Kaname bit Zero's lip lightly, drawing blood, and he sucked on it as they shared the taste of one another's blood. Zero was trying in earnest now to turn away but Kaname held him fast with two hands.

Zero didn't want this, but he did. Kaname had opened a strange level of intimacy between then when he let Zero drink his blood, but what had he wanted? He knew that Zero hated him, but also that Zero must serve him, and what more could he want or intend? Was Kaname simply enjoying tormenting him or was he testing Zero's love for Yuuki. But this kissing was arousing in Zero feelings that he'd never experienced before, and perhaps Kaname had never experienced them before and wanted to experiment.

"No," Kaname said, "I have experienced this with Aido," and let Zero imagine what had happened in detail. Zero was startled that Kaname had read his mind, and disturbed that he had done it – Were none of his thoughts safe?"

Kaname did not answer that one, but continued to kiss Zero, letting out a "mmm" in his pleasure. He shifted position, settling upon Zero's lap as he lifted Zero's un-tucked shirt and slid his hand underneath. Zero felt Kaname's fingers on his belly and then as they moved up to tweak his nipples. The other hand had left his head and was roaming downward from Zero's neck. Kaname's hands were cool, raising goose bumps on Zero's skin.

Zero could now turn away from Kaname and he did, breaking the kiss with some difficulty. Kaname did not cease his attack and continued kissing Zero's neck, and Zero attempted to push him away. But then Kaname's teeth were in his neck, and Zero felt the blood being drained out of him, weakening him. Kaname swallowed his blood in greedy gulps and Zero clutched his head, half in pleasure and half to push Kaname away, thinking, 'Enough!'

Kaname reached a hand down Zero's pants and Zero froze. Kaname had stopped draining Zero of blood and was not sucking his neck with his questing lips and the sharp pinprick of his fangs. But all of Zero's attention was concentrated on the cool hand now clutching his throbbing member. Kaname's eyes flicked down along Zero's body and then he leaned back, meeting Zero's eyes with blood-red ones as he licked the last traces of blood off of his lips.

"That certainly stilled and quieted you," Kaname said. Zero swallowed, still painfully aware of the hand down his pants and his rapidly growing boner. Kaname's grip shifted and Zero gritted his teeth. He had begun to leak somewhat and would make a stain in his pants if Kaname continued to hold his penis pointed upward. Seeming to know this, although Zero hadn't voiced the thought, Kaname slowly ran his cool thumb over the head, further stimulating Zero and tormenting his most sensitive spot.

"Ah, but this is part of the price you pay, Zero," Kaname said, "You must give a little something of yourself in return for my blood.

"Perhaps I should take some blood from here as well?" he said, squeezing gently.

"I can't stop you." Zero bit off, "Kuran Kaname."

"You only use my full name when it's an insult, Kiryuu," Kaname said, "I think you ought to have more respect. After all, it should be Kuransama to you."

"I'll never –" Zero began, but Kaname swiftly yanked Zero's head to the right, baring his neck.

"_This_ is how you should approach me," he said, "in deference and servility." Kaname's grip had also shifted lower to cup Zero and squeeze gently, causing Zero not a small amount of discomfort and an even more disturbing thrill of excitement. He seemed to like being dominated by Kaname, although he'd never really had any other relationship with the boy before. Kaname was wakening several new desires in Zero and they all centred on Kaname himself, 'Damn him,' thought Zero, 'I'll never be free.'

"No," Kaname said, and kissed Zero again, pushing him back against the wall. Zero took some initiative, grinding his crotch against Kaname, and Kaname tore gouges in the wall with his fingernails. Zero was glad that Kaname wasn't gripping his shoulders or chest.

"But you like to do this sometimes," Kaname said, "Ehh, Zero?"

Zero did not answer, but blushed crimson.

"Ah," Kaname said, and used a fingernail to open a gash in his neck. He pressed Zero's head against his neck, letting him taste the blood there – awakening his vampire instinct to feed. Kaname sighed as he felt Zero's teeth puncture his skin and slide in. Kaname was busy at Zero's waist, undoing his belt and unbuttoning his trousers, reaching into his pants to free Zero. Zero was lost in his lust, gulping Kaname's blood and holding his hips in now strong hands. Kaname pulled Zero's hands under his now un-tucked shirt and along his ribs. Zero pushed Kaname onto his back, and continued sucking as his hands moved up Kaname's chest, caressing here, tweaking there, and running his fingers loosely along the surface. Kaname seemed to be everywhere beneath him, his body grinding against Zero, and he seemed to want something.

Zero pulled away from Kaname's neck and looked down at the vampire beneath him.

"Bite there," Kaname said, his breath coming in pants, and his hands pushing at his belt at his hips. Zero unfastened Kaname's belt, pushed his shirt up high, and unfastened Kaname's trousers. He quickly pulled them down and then the waistband of Kaname's pants. Kaname pointed to the place where his hip met his lower abdomen on the left side, the v of muscle and flesh that is ever-so-sensitive on the male body. When Zero bit there, Kaname let out a very erotic moan, which had Zero instantly hard again. As Zero began to drink, Kaname ran his fingers through Zero's hair. Miraculously, Kaname was also hard, and Zero wanted to suck on that too, but he was servicing _Kaname's_ desires, and daren't stop what he was doing.

"Too much," Kaname said, weakly pushing Zero's head away.

Zero sat back on his haunches and looked down. Kaname now seemed as weak as he had made Zero only shortly before, his closed eyelids were fluttering, a faint sheen of sweat covered his chest, and he was gently fingering the spot Zero had just bitten, and most inflaming of all, Kaname licked his lips with a quick flick of his tongue. Zero was lost, and bent over Kaname once more, but this time he pressed his need and thrust into Kaname as their mouths met. Kaname's eyes flew open at this unexpected turn, but he groaned and bit Zero's lip when Zero pushed past that sensitive spot inside of him.

"Zero, you –" Kaname began, but Zero was far gone and could not hold himself back any longer, despite what consequences he might face later. Who knows? He may enjoy the punishment Kaname would devise.

"No," Kaname said, and bit down, hard, on Zero's shoulder.

Zero stopped at the sudden pain, at once derailed from his pleasure. He pulled out of Kaname and sat back. Kaname rose and went to a chair by the window.

"Leave me," Kaname said imperiously, and when Zero did not immediately go, a piercing look from Kaname intimidating even Zero was given him. He straightened his uniform hastily, re-buttoning the trousers and tucking the shirt in loosely and tossing the jacket over his shoulder. Without a word, Zero left, his head a whirl of thought.

What had Kaname wanted then? Clearly he had no intention of being Zero's uke, but he must have been attracted to Zero in some way. Or perhaps all vampires became physically intimate when they shared blood and this was not special, had not meant anything. After all, drinking another's blood was much more intimate; and Zero had had difficulty facing Yuuki several times after he fed on her. They had never shared erotic physical contact. Zero blushed to think of it – although he would like it. Zero shook his head to clear it. No good to let those thoughts confuse him, Kaname was his present concern. Kaname had mentioned Aido, although that might have been to intimidate him or make him feel inferior. After all, Aido was the 'Idol' of the Day Class girls and had been born with a vampire's natural beauty – he especially gifted – or so the girls seemed to think – Zero didn't think that way. He shook his head again. Kaname was such a mystery and enigma. Zero was so close to him in their sharing of blood, and now physical intimacy, but Kaname was still so far from him emotionally. But did he want to get closer, and if so, why? Zero banged his head against the wall in the effort to drive Kaname out.

"Zerokun?" Yuuki said, appearing at his side.

"Yu- Yu-" Zero said, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Mou, Zerokun, what are you doing? You've rattled your brains from all the banging. How am I supposed to leave you alone when you get up to this when I do?"

Zero glowered at Yuuki, but allowed himself to be led away from the school building he was about to enter.

"Day Class is over, and you've been missing for the last half of the day. I won't allow you to slip out on your duties as guardian too."

Yuuki's mouth formed a perfect small o, her lips thrust out. Zero walked past her with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, come on then," he said, "Night is falling."

A sweat-droplet appeared beside Yuuki's head and then she ran past Zero toward the Moon Dorm.

"We have to hurry," she called back, and Zero slunk after her at a more rapid pace.

Planned parts to come:

Part II (complete) - Kaname and Aido, Kain and Aido  
Part III (complete) - Zero and Ichiru  
Part IV – (complete) Zero and Aido  
Part V – (complete) Ichiru and Rido  
Reprise - (complete) Rido and Ichijo

**NB: Please, when composing reviews:** Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


	2. Part II

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment: Part II" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 2,052

Pairing: (referenced Zero and Kaname), Aido and Kaname, Aido and Kain

Content: Mature themes, and pervy blood drinking

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri

Time: Just after Zero departs the Moon dorm in Ch. 30-31 and immediately after Part I.

"Leave me," Kaname said imperiously, and when Zero did not immediately go, a piercing look from Kaname, intimidating even Zero, was given him. He straightened his uniform hastily, re-buttoning his trousers and tucking his shirt in loosely and tossing the jacket over his shoulder.

"You'd better go through the window," Kaname said, "The smell of my blood as stirred them up and it might be troublesome if you went out through the dorm."

Without a word, Zero left, his head a whirl of thought.

Kaname righted a table that he had knocked over when he lifted Zero to slam him into the wall, and he straightened the now-cracked vanity mirror. The wall he smoothed with his hand, his ability sealing the cracks and smoothing the drywall. He couldn't do anything about the shredded curtains so he opened them to minimize their effect.

Then Kaname stripped of his torn and bloodstained uniform, throwing off the jacket and his vest atop it. He unbuttoned his stained shirt and peeled it away from his body. Kaname absently fingered the small holes in his neck, which had not yet entirely healed due to the effects of Zero's 'bloody rose' gun. Kaname's fingertips gently quested to his waist and brushed his hip where Zero had bitten him. Kaname savoured the sharp pain that pulsed there when he pressed, remembering what Zero's fangs had felt like there.

Knowing that soon one of the other vampires in the Moon Dorm would come knocking, Kaname put on a shirt and drifted to stand by the window. Expectedly, a short knock came a little while latter and the small voice of Aido behind the door, "Kanamesama, I smelled blood and wanted to be sure that you're alright."

"Enter," said Kaname, and Aido slowly pushed the door open, peeking around it into the room. When he caught sight of the state of the room, Aido came forward quickly, leaving the door open behind him, and opening his mouth to address Kaname.

"Close the door, Aido," Kaname said, "You may come in, but to ask me needless questions or ones that I will not answer will only annoy me."

"Kanamesama," Aido said, coming forward with his head bowed, having closed the door behind him, "I see that you are reasonably healthy although I do worry seeing the state of your room. I presume someone has been here judging from your state."

Kaname fingered his neck where the wounds from Zero's fangs were still evident and marked that Aido was staring pointedly at them as he finished his sentence. When he saw that Kaname noticed his gaze, Aido quickly lowered his eyes to the floor and bowed his head more deeply.

"I'm thirsty Hanabusakun," Kaname said, "I've lost a lot of blood and am feeling quite drained and lethargic."

Aido's eyes widened at the use of his first name, but they were lowered and he attempted to conceal his reaction and recover as quickly as possible.

"Then please let me get Ruuka or Seiren to come and give you some of their blood. I seem to recall that you drank Ruuka's blood at one point. Would you prefer hers?"

"No," Kaname said perfunctorily.

Aido was thrown and stammered, "Then I should get Seiren, or would you prefer someone you do not know as well?"

"I want neither. Now come here."

"Kanamesama," Aido said, rising and coming closer. But he stopped and knelt before Kaname, waiting.

"Stand before me," Kaname said, with little patience in his voice. Aido stood up and faced Kaname, still unable to meet his eyes directly. Kaname grasped him by the chin and turned his face upward so that he was forced to meet Kaname's eyes. They were blood red in lustre and bored into Aido's with the full force of Kaname's ferocity. Aido blushed and averted his eyes, but Kaname shook his head and Aido met his gaze again. Kaname stare bored deep into Aido, stripping away his defences and leaving him feeling naked and vulnerable. The power of the pureblood was mesmerizing. Ordinarily, it would not have arrested Aido, but now Kaname was putting the full force of his personality behind it and Aido was lost. He felt dizzy as if he were spinning and then hot before it seemed that everything in the world had shifted slightly leftward, but Aido was stuck staring straight ahead. His eyes felt too big for their sockets, but seemed to swim in the space of them.

Then Aido lost control and his limbs grew weak and could no longer support him. Kaname held him up easily as if Aido weighed nothing, and Aido felt the delicious pain of Kaname's fangs sliding into his neck.

"Oooh," Aido sighed, his body relaxing into Kaname. Kaname's hand was behind Aido's head and then his neck, pushing him hard to drink. Aido's heart raced at every 'gulp' as Kaname swallowed and his nerves thrummed with sensation.

'He needn't take it,' Aido thought, 'I would have given it freely if he asked.'

'But then you would not have been in my power,' Kaname replied in his head, 'and I like vampires better docile when I take their blood.'

'Kanamesama'

Kaname had lifted up Aido's jumper and was tracing his belly with cool fingers. Kaname raised his knee, coming between Aido's legs and hiking him up onto tiptoe before Kaname. Kaname's hand left Aido's neck and was mounding Aido through his trousers.

'Ka – sa – a' Aido thought in a breathless rush. How were his thoughts breathless, Aido thought fleetingly, but with Kaname anything could be possible. Akatsuki came briefly to his mind and Aido felt a twinge of guilt and then felt Kaname smile against his neck.

'Shall we invite him?' Kaname said in his mind, "Do you think he'd like seeing you like this?'

'No, we can't,' thought Aido, "something might break, and I don't want him to be hurt.'

'Ah, but he might enjoy –' Kaname began, but Aido interrupted him.

'Do with me what you want, Kanamesama, but leave him out and leave him alone. He is not part of this business, and I –' Here he stopped. Kaname knew what he had been about to say, however, and drew away. Blood still leaked out of Aido's neck and he put his hand there.

"Is Hanabusa-kohai finally reasserting his position?" Kaname said, and Aido recalled those many years ago when he had been playing and Kaname had come before him, stealing the attention, and he had reacted in anger. Much had changed since Aido had been that little ignorant boy, and Kaname was now his lord to whom he owed his respect and devotion, and whose bidding he had sworn to do. But why was Kaname behaving like this now? They had been together before, many years since, and Kaname knew his and Akatsuki's relationship. Yet now he seemed to be mocking that and degrading Aido.

Granted, Aido's opinion had changed after seeing Kaname kill Hio Shizuka. He had been afraid and then resentful, and then resigned. Because while Kaname had other reasons, he had done it at least in the main part for Yuuki. And Aido knew how important one's love could be and how much he would want to protect it. He had thought to come to an understanding of Kaname, so how could Kaname behave thus now?

"The Mad Blooming Princess? I consumed her for power not Yuuki," Kaname said.

But Aido knew that Kaname's power would not be used for selfish ends, and truly was for Yuuki. He had to believe that in order to still revere Kaname. Kaname backhanded Aido then, knocking him to the floor. He tore at Aido's collar and down through his sweater, cutting the flesh below with his fingernails and leaving long shallow gouges there. Tears sprang to Aido's eyes as Kaname pulled his shirt open and licked up the blood on his chest. Kaname spread Aido's legs and tore his belt loose, obliterating it into strips of leather and a twisted scrap of metal. Aido struggled as his buttoned trousers were torn open.

Before Kaname could do anything, the door flew open, having been kicked by Kain when he could not gain entry. Aido's head turned to Kain and he murmured, "No, no, please." As Kain crossed the room, Kaname lifted his head and said, "Leave us. I'm not finished with Hanabusakun yet."

"I can't do that," Kain said, "He's mine, and I don't share."

"You will with me," Kaname said, and lashed out, cutting Kain's face with his power.

"Oh ho," Kain said, "now I'm free to strike you and it's my turn."

He was at Kaname's side and drew back to punch him, connecting well with Kaname's face and knocking him off of Aido onto the ground.

"I didn't think you'd come," Aido said.

"Well, you're a dummy," Kain answered.

Kaname had recovered and now stood facing Kain.

"I won't spare that pretty face of yours Kain, even if your boyfriend is here to see. Do you leave him to me?"

"I won't allow you to use him further – so I'll risk my face, but I won't go easy on you either."

... ... ... ... Seme fighto! You get your uke, Kain! ... /fangirl moment ... ... ... ...

Kaname drew himself up and faced Kain and another gash appeared on Kain's cheek, but Kain had moved forward and he bowled Kaname over onto his back. Kain was atop Kaname at once, banging Kaname's head against the floor to stun him and eventually knock him out. But Kain was thrown back across the room and Kaname stood, dusty and a little blood seeping from his scalp where he had hit it on the wall as he fell. Kain was lying slumped against the wall. Kaname stood over him, straddling Kain's legs and his fingers went to Kain's throat.

"Shall I taste you too to see if your blood tastes the same as Aido's? His is impregnated with the flavour of his love for you."

Kain had recovered some and his eyes focussed on Kaname. Kaname stared back with the full force of his personality in the same way as he had done to daze and control Aido. But Kain glared resolutely back and was unmoved. Kaname's fingers tightened around Kain's neck and Kain's breath became laboured. Just as Kaname increased the pressure, a voice said, "Stay this madness! Please Kanamesama," and two hands pulled Kaname back. It was Seiren and she brought Kaname to a chair.

"We are already in enough trouble without killing one another," Seiren said. Ruuka was there too at Kain's side, holding him up as he gasped for breath. Being strong, he was quickly able to stand up and he took the fainting Aido in his arms and carried him out of the room. Seiren touched Kaname's head briefly and then went to the side table to prepare him a drink. Ruuka set about finishing the cleaning of Kaname's room to restore it as much as they could. Kaname took the proffered glass and drank it down, and sipped the second one more slowly when Seiren brought him another. Ruuka departed with a bow.

Back in their room, Kain held his hand over Aido's forehead to test his temperature. Aido was hot and swooning from the blood-loss and effects of Kaname's hypnosis. Kaname had devoured him mercilessly. Kain formed a fist and hit the running board of the bed.

"It's alright Akatsuki," Aido said, "It can't be helped."

"Hanabusa," Kain said, and kissed Aido. There was little force behind Aido's kiss and Kain bared his neck saying,

"Here, drink," and Aido was too weak to resist when Kain cut a small gash. So he drank and took some of Kain's strength, Aido slumped back onto the pillows of his bed when he had finished.

"He wasn't really going to torture me, Akatsuki," Aido said sluggishly, and then he drifted off to sleep. Kain made himself a blood cocktail and looked out of the window.

Seiren had left Kaname and he too looked out.

They both saw the same view, Kiryuu Ichiru stepping out of a car and looking back briefly to say or head something from the person in the car before he walked through the grounds toward the Sun Dormitory.

I'm sorry to those of you who were anticipating smut like my other stories. It will return in later parts, but it wasn't right for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless and please return for the next parts to follow. (I hope to release them more quickly after this.)

Planned parts to come:

Part III – Zero and Ichiru  
Part IV – Zero and Aido  
Part V – Ichiru and Rido  
Part VI - ?!

I'm going to interlace the parts to come with the plot from Chapters 31-35, and possibly compose other parts for the action following Chapter 36. Unfortunately for you Zero and Kaname shippers, I am now wholly devoted to the Kaname and Yuuki pairing, and can't imagine Kaname with Zero any longer, nor anyone else really. Gomene!

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


	3. Part III

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment: Part III" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 2,353

Pairing: Zero and Ichiru, tangentially referenced Zero and Kaname

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut (It's baaack!), twincest, and pervy blood-drinking

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri

Time: Around Chapter 32 in the manga, and a day or so after where Part II leaves off

Zero followed Yuuki into the Moon Dormitory and they were ushered upstairs into Kuran Kaname's room. Zero slumped against the wall as Yuuki and Kaname spoke, listening to their conversation, but seeming not to. Thoughts of what he and Kaname had done kept troubling him, and he still wondered what Kaname had wanted from him. Zero's body was thrilling with the blood that Kaname had given him and he no longer felt the terrible troubling hunger that had lurked behind his eyes and caused his head to throb. The shadows of insanity had been banished for the time being and Zero imagined that it would be quite a while before he needed blood again.

But he wanted blood from Kaname, even though his body didn't need it. Zero felt compelled to continue to take from Kaname because Kaname had inflamed desire in him that Zero had not known. From the course of their conversation, it seemed that Kaname no longer desired him or he was using his feelings for Yuuki to conceal anything he might feel for Zero. It seemed Kaname was not interested in continuing what they had done, and that Zero would have to get his blood from another source again. Surely Yuuki was now off limits, as Kaname was making his desire and possession of Yuuki more apparent. Zero looked up at Kaname and found the vampire staring back at him.

Kaname said, "Kiryuukun, from now on, I will also cherish and protect Yuuki, but this time as her lover."

Yuuki was in Kaname's arms and blushing furiously. Zero stormed out of the Moon Dorm and into the cold night, clutching at his neck because he was finding it difficult to breathe. Kaname had fully rejected him and now, surely, Yuuki would no longer share her blood with him. She was Kaname's and would want none of the uncomfortable closeness that Zero and she had shared. Zero had almost kissed her and Kuran? Well, he had done more and tried –

Zero blushed crimson and shook his head in the attempt to banish thoughts of Kaname. He yanked off his tie and unbuttoned his collar, taking deep breaths and attempting to cool down. Just then, Zero heard footsteps before him, and he looked up, drawing his 'bloody rose' in the same movement and pointed it at – his twin brother Ichiru! Zero's hand shook a little, but he kept the gun levelled on Ichiru.

"What's wrong Zeroniisan? You look terrible. Oh, there's no point in aiming that at me; I'm not susceptible to its effects like you."

Zero lowered the gun and slid it away into his suit pocket. Ichiru came close to Zero who was still breathing heavily.

"Ne, Zero, it'll be interesting with me here, don't you think? We brothers are together after so much time. Will you share that princess with me oniisan?"

Zero bared his fangs and growled at Ichiru. Ichiru laughed.

"I guess not then. No matter, I can take her myself."

Zero was at Ichiru's throat in a moment, holding Ichiru's hands pinned before him with one hand while he held Ichiru's head with the other, his fingers laced in the hair on the nape of Ichiru's neck.

"Drinking blood on campus –" Ichiru gasped. But as Zero's fangs slid into him, "Niisa –"

Zero drew his mouth away from Ichiru's neck and drew in a great satisfied breath. Ichiru was breathing heavily as Zero licked his lips.

"That was much more enjoyable than drinking Kuran's blood."

"You –" Ichiru said, but Zero lifted him off of his feet and carried him into the wood. He didn't want to be seen by anyone from the Moon Dormitory or someone still awake in the Sun Dorm. It was dangerous because the Night Class was not meeting that night, and the vampires could be about the grounds anywhere despite the fact that they were supposed to be confined to the Moon Dormitory grounds. Zero was particularly concerned about Kain and Aido. Ichiru had begun to struggle in earnest in Zero's arms, and Zero dropped him on the ground on his back, stunning him briefly. Ichiru was quick to react, but Zero was already sitting atop his waist and holding his chest down.

"Remove your hands from me," Ichiru said, "and release me or I shall have to report you to Headmaster Cross who will discipline you. Or would you like that Zero?"

"Shut up," Zero said, smacking Ichiru's head against the ground.

"What do you plan to do with me then?" Ichiru said, now still,

"You can't hold me like this forever."

"I just want a little something from you," Zero said, fangs flashing, "a little taste."

"This blood isn't for you!" Ichiru spat, "I belong to another."

"Your Mad Blooming Princess?" Zero said, "Does she keep you as her pet, giving you small titillating tastes of her blood to string you along?

Ichiru's face was shadowed, and his mouth an expressionless straight line.

"You once belonged to me," Zero said, as he looked down upon Ichiru beneath him. Ichiru looked up suddenly, meeting Zero's eyes and seeing the deep pain behind them, caused by the loss of his brother and his parents.

"That's precisely why I grew to hate you," Ichiru said, "I was a possession to you and the inferior child over which our parents preferred you. I was always the disadvantaged twin and you were quite happy to have me depend on you, constantly following around and fawning upon my niisan.

"I'm finished with that," Ichiru continued, "Shisukasama saw how I was and didn't pity me and keep me week. She gave me some of her power to that I could stand on my own and even now you seek to belittle that, even now after she punished our parents and you."

Zero smacked Ichiru hard across the face, raising a red handprint there.

"Don't you ever speak of our parents in such a denigrating manner. They raised and protected you and you, an ungrateful brat, betrayed them and allowed our family to be destroyed."

"Oh, did I say the wrong thing Zeroniisama? You left out the good part, the one that still troubles you now," Ichiru said, and he reached up and touched one of Zero's fangs. "How does it feel, niisama, to have become the thing that you hate the most? And even now, you must continue to feed on others to maintain your sanity. Are you going to cry Zero, or break?"

Zero's hair was over his eyes, but he answered, "I didn't cry then, and even Hio's continued life and your words won't break me or cause me to cry. I remained strong when you surrendered to the easier and false path. Even now, you remain the weak one."

"No," Ichiru said, throwing Zero off of him. "I have the power and you are nothing, a former human quickly deteriorating to a Level E."

He was atop Zero now and seized Zero's hair, yanking his head up and slamming it into the earth again. But as Ichiru lifted up Zero's head the second time, Zero's fangs were in Ichiru's neck and Zero quickly swallowed Ichiru's blood, making him weak. Ichiru clutched Zero's body as he was turned onto his back again and Zero straddled his pelvis. Zero ran his fingernails up Ichiru's sides over his shirt and then beneath, raking the sensitive skin. Ichiru gasped and was instantly hard, straining his trousers. Zero ran his knee over the spot and Ichiru gritted his teeth at the sensation thrilling through his body.

"Zero, what are you –"

"Showing you who really has the power here. It is not merely about physical strength, of which I have more regardless, but about control over your body. I know all too well its sensitive parts because they are mine too, and I know you best, even after all these years apart. I can make you moan just as I please.

"My attraction to you ceased years ago," Ichiru said with an effort.

"That's not what your body is saying," Zero said, "perhaps you should get your story straight before making any claims."

"You, I'll never –" Ichiru struggled to speak.

Zero's hands were occupied at Ichiru's waist, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers and tracing his fingers along Ichiru's length. He slid back on the now-prone Ichiru and grazed Ichiru's cock with his teeth. Ichiru hissed and squirmed slightly and Zero sucked on Ichiru through the fabric of his pants. A wet spot was forming at the top near the waistband and Zero sucked the liquid through the fabric. He pulled down Ichiru's pants enough to expose Ichiru's head and then he sucked on it heatedly, stimulating further leakage, which he swallowed. Zero pulled Ichiru's pants down fully and Ichiru's cock slapped against his belly. Zero engulfed the head again, and then Ichiru's entire length in a smooth movement. Clearly Zero had some practice, Ichiru surmised, but he soon had difficulty forming complete thoughts under Zero's ministrations. Ichiru let out a moan as Zero ran his tongue along the underside of his cock and over-stimulated it there. Zero increased the speed of his bobbing head, knowing that Ichiru wasn't far off.

Ichiru tried to pull Zero off of him because the humiliation of being dominated thus far was not even close to what he would feel if Zero got him off. But Zero was a vampire now, and Ichiru's current strength provide by Shizukasama only made him slightly more powerful than a normal human. He had been so weak when Shizuaksama had come to him, and she had allowed him, finally, to live a normal life. Ichiru continued to struggle, pushing at Zero in the hopes that he would catch Zero by surprise and escape. He had to retain the dignity Shizukasama had given him. But Zero had enough of Ichiru's struggling and forced Ichiru's hands over his head as he continued to suck. Ichiru could no longer speak to protest and only faint mewling sounds that he hated himself for making cam out of his mouth. He closed it in response, but Zero hit a particularly sensitive spot and he gasped then began to drool a little out of the corner of his mouth.

"Let me hear your voice," Zero said.

"- never give you the satisfaction," Ichiru retorted, with an effort.

"Even if I do this?"

"Nooh, that's not – not there, like that."

Zero chuckled, and began massaging Ichiru's hip where his legs met his torso, eliciting another moan from Ichiru.

"Zeronii, I'm coming," and then Ichiru lost control and blasted into his brother's mouth. Zero stood up and straightened his trousers as he looked down at Ichiru who was lying prone.

"Now you know that you still belong to me.

"Think of it as punishment for betraying our family; and how does it feel to have become again the weak brother you hate the most?" Zero turned and began to walk away.

"I'm sorry Zero," Ichiru said. Zero stopped.

Ichiru's voice was different than it had been since he first addressed Zero. Zero heard in it some of his little brother again, "I hate myself for not being strong enough on my own." Ichiru kept his head lowered for some time, and Zero said nothing, but then something seemed to change in Ichiru's demeanour and then he spoke. Ichiru's voice seemed to regain its former strength as he spoke.

"But it was you and our parents that created this hatred within me. Shizukasama wasn't only punishing our family for slaying her kinsmen and her love, but also for me. They should have loved me equally and not despised me for my weakness and considered me the unfortunate son. They wronged me, as did you, and the hatred that developed as a result was justified. I won't stop, you know, no matter how much power you may still possess over me and how you make me hate myself. I won't stop until your world collapses around you and all those whom you now love are suffering for it. So you'd better stay away from me niisama."

Zero did not answer but continued walking, leaving Ichiru sitting up in the grass. He was not coming to regret what he had done, not for his actions, but how he had not considered the consequences any involvement with Ichiru would surely cause. He would have to be very careful in protecting Yuuki now, and he wondered briefly if he should tell Kuran. But Kuran had taken Yuuki as his lover now, and surely that would mean greater protection for her. He hoped that it would be enough.

Cross Academy was becoming more and more dangerous, and its peace now hung by a thread. It was only a matter of time until someone in the school sparked a full-fledged conflict or someone from outside brought with them serious trouble. Zero would deal with it when it came. But what would become of his and Kuran's relationship? Kuran seemed to be finished with him; and now, having taken Yuuki as his lover, had no time for nor interest in Zero. Zero was returned to his status as servant of Kuran and protector of Yuuki. Yet Zero owed both, and Yuuki more so, for his sanity through her continued offering of blood. He had Yuuki still, his one ally and a human like he had been and wished every day he still were.

Zero walked toward the school building across the grounds so that he would avoid Ichiru returning to the Sun Dorm. Zero's life at the Academy had become quite troublesome, and he didn't anticipate any rest from his labours and trials. He sighed and turned at the school buildings to make another circuit before returning home. He wondered if Yuuki were still with Kaname or if she had returned to the Headmaster's residence. He could go there now in the chance that he might see her. Zero turned his footsteps that direction and walked toward the house with his hands deep in his pockets.

…

Haha, do you like the "foreshadowing" of chapters to follow that we already have. ;;

As you have seen, Part III is not continuous with the previous two parts, and Part IV will also jump ahead a little bit from here. But, as with this part, the precise time will become readily apparent in the opening paragraph.

I apologise if there are any inconsistencies in time of the action in Part III. I'm trying to keep the events straight, but there has been so much happening of late. If I've mixed up the times, please let me know and I'll fix it.

Planned parts to come:

Part IV – Zero and Aido  
Part V – Ichiru and Rido  
Part VI - ?!

NB: Please, when composing reviews: Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


	4. Part IV

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment: Part IV" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 3,242

Pairing: Zero with Aido, referenced Zero and Kaname

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut (It's baaack!) and blood drinking

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri

Time: Chapter 33 in the manga, the day after where Part III leaves off

Zero slumped against the tree in the courtyard, waiting for Yuuki to come out, and watching Kaname from a distance. Kaname had not acknowledged his presence when he had entered the courtyard, and he continued to ignore Zero now. Zero had been on his way to class late and heard Kain tell Aido to retrieve Yuuki from class and bring her outside. He exited the building when Aido was opening the door to the classroom and had been standing in his position at the corner of the courtyard for a few minutes before Yuuki came outside, led by Aido.

"Now don't be rude to Kanamesama," Aido said, and pointed her to where Kaname sat in the grass waiting. Yuuki approached and when she was seated at his side, Kaname turned and looked directly at Zero, and Zero knew that Kaname had been acutely aware of Zero's presence as Zero had been his.

"Kiryuukun, you look pretty bored. Can you hear it? The students from the Day Class probably know how to get to this place. Why don't you stop them before it becomes troublesome?

"Thanks for your help."

Yuuki looked at Kaname and said, "Kanamesempai's attitude has changed lately."

"No –" Kaname said, but Zero did not hear him finish because he had turned and run from the courtyard at Kaname's words. How could he be so cold? Zero was crushed. He knew that Kaname had hated him because he knew Zero was a rival for Yuuki's affection. But he thought that they had reached an understanding when he became Yuuki's protector. And Kaname had shared his blood with Zero, something completely unheard-of. Zero had thought then that they had connected, no matter how twisted it was. Kaname had once rebuffed him when he became Yuuki's lover, but had not been so cruel and dismissive. There seemed to be none of the closeness he had experienced what now seemed so long ago. Now Kaname had utterly and completely rejected him, treating him as if he were nothing but a guard-dog being bidden to do his duty. Zero rushed onward blindly with his head down.

Abruptly Zero collided with something soft that let out an 'oof' and pushed him back.

"Oii, Kiryuu, watch where you're running," Aido Hanabusa said, a vein-pop appearing on his forehead and his hair disturbed.

"Gome-" Zero muttered, moving to pass Aido in the hallway, but strong fingers held him still, and a hand reached out to lift his chin.

"Let me g-" Zero said, pulling his head away.

"What happened to you?" Aido asked, "You never apologise to me, and you've got a terribly frightening expression."

"Release me, Aido Hanabusa," Zero said, fire blazing in his eyes as he drew his 'bloody rose' gun.

"You're not going to get me with that again," Aido said, twisting Zero's wrist quickly and causing him to drop the gun. Zero had thumbed the safety off, but hadn't cocked the piston so the gun didn't go off. It was well made and maintained fastidiously by Zero.

Zero wanted to retrieve the gun because it _would_ work on Aido, although it had been useless to threaten Ichiru with. But his wrists were held securely in Aido's surprisingly strong grip. Zero wondered what Aido's hands would feel like on his body.

"Is there something on my neck?" Aido asked, and Zero realised he'd been staring. "But anyway Kuryuukun, you haven't answered my question: Why are you rushing blindly through the halls?"

One word came to Zero's mind immediately and with great force. Aido voiced it.

"Kaname? Er – Kanamesama – Why are you thinking about him?"

Zero was lost for words, dumbstruck that Aido could read his mind as well. He hadn't known that this was an ability any vampire of aristocrat or higher standing possessed. Things could become quite dangerous for him quickly.

"I know what you're thinking, Kiryuu, and not because I read your mind. Kaname is the only one of us who can consciously choose to do so and read someone's mind without consent. But you were rather forceful in your thought, and I happened to pick it up. I sort of got a shock from it too," Aido said, loosening his grip and looking at his hands, but still holding Zero securely.

"Well?" Aido said, his blue eyes fixed on Zero.

"Who is Kanamesama to you?" (Remember that from way back when?)

"He is nothing to me," Zero said unconvincingly.

"Shall I freeze you in my ice and put you in the corner of my and Akatsuki's room until you talk?" [He'll be talking lots when he sees your sweet lovin'! Ahem, sorry, ruining the mood.

"You-" Zero said as ice began to creep along his arms.

Just then, Kain appeared – likely, thought Zero, because they always seemed to be together.

"What are you doing to –", and he spotted Zero, "Zero?!"

"Just having a little fun," Aido said.

"Well, fine, but if Sieren-sempai catches you, or worse, Ruuka-chan, and reports it to Kanamesama, we'll _both_ be punished. Bring him quickly and let's go." Kain scoped ahead while Aido followed behind, carrying Zero easily. Zero's entire body was frozen now, leaving only his head exposed, but Zero didn't cry out because he knew Yuuki was occupied elsewhere. He couldn't risk anyone in the Day Class seeing him like this, and no one in the Night Class would help him if _they_ heard instead. Zero was just glad that Aido and Kain didn't seem interested in making him a spectacle for the Night Class' sport. It would be a _fine_ situation if the last surviving member of the Kiryuu family ended up trapped thus. (Ichiru had disowned the family name when he came under the service of Hio Shizuka.)

"Hanabusa, we can't bring him all the way back to the Moon Dorm, and besides, everyone not conscripted to serve Kanamesama is there asleep."

"Ehh, you're right. I guess we'll have to find an unused classroom and have our fun there. It won't be as great but the game will be up altogether if we get caught."

"Come quickly then," Kain said.

"Oi, Aido, Kain, why don't you guys let me go? This isn't funny, and if you don't release me now, my revenge is going to be that much worse." Zero glared up at Aido from his position under Aido's arm and Kain looked back over his shoulder.

"Listen, Akatsuki, Kiryuu is threatening us." Aido chuckled and patted Zero on the head, and Kain looked bored. Soon they came upon a classroom that was dark and Kain held the door as Aido brought the bulky Zerocicle in, and set him up in front of the classroom.

"What are we going to do to him," Kain said, "paint his face and pull his trousers down then put him out in the quad?"

"You have no imagination, and such small aspirations sometimes, cousin," Aido said, "I, for starters, want to see what his blood tastes like."

"You wouldn't dare!" Zero said, and Kain really did look surprised.

"What if someone smells the blood?" Kain said, stepping toward Aido.

"The ones who aren't sleeping are so tired and fed up that they won't even notice. Kanamesama will smell it, but I doubt he'll do anything since he's enraptured with Kurosu now."

"I don't know Hanabusa," Kain said.

"Well, you don't have to taste any if you don't want," Aido said, pouting.

Aido stepped around Kain and Kain did not move to stop him. Zero struggled in the ice, but all he could do was grimace at Aido and stretch out his neck.

"That's right, Kiryuu, get the blood pumping hard for me. It'll taste better that way."

"You –" Zero said, gritting his teeth.

"You may even enjoy it, Kiryuu, so you shouldn't fight it."

Aido was at Zero's neck then, leaning in and stretching his mouth wide. His fangs glittered in the light from the window and they pressed gently against Zero's skin. Aido inhaled the scent of Zero's anger, mixed with a little fear, and a hint of – He could not determine. It may have been regret.

"Do you think you'll like it, Zerokun," Aido said, running his fangs along Zero's neck. "It's an honour to have your blood drank by an aristocrat, or didn't you know?" But he didn't wait to hear Zero's reply and sunk his fangs in and then the blood began to flow. Aido swallowed and then his face changed completely from sarcastic to unbelieving to horror-struck.

"You're," Aido exclaimed, "a vampire?!"

Kain looked up, his face registering shock and then anger, "What, no?!"

"I suspected something when I smelled Yuuki's blood all that time ago, but Kanamesama told us to ignore it and gave no explanation. I knew it was Yuuki's because I've tasted it, but I couldn't figure out what vampire had bitten her. I thought it was that new Night Class student who Kanamesama ejected, but it was you all along.

"Well, they certainly let a wolf among the sheep," Aido continued.

"What were they thinking?" Kain said.

Zero's face was a mask of rage. They had violated him and now his secret was revealed. They would tell the Night Class or simply go to Kaname and insist on his expulsion, and then where would Zero be? He hadn't any family to return to, and he couldn't leave Yuuki… But then again, perhaps this was a sign that he wasn't needed anymore. Kaname had abandoned him completely and Yuuki didn't seem to need him anymore. Perhaps it _was_ time for him to leave Cross Academy and disappear.

Zero hung his head, but then thoughts of Yuuki troubled him. He couldn't leave her. He loved her and had sworn to protect her. After all, she wasn't only in danger from outside sources, but also in great peril at the Academy. Working in it as guardian, she was constantly at risk of having her blood drank by the Night Class, and Aido among them. Kaname clearly wasn't enough to keep them in check, although they may have been doing exactly what he wanted because after all, they were his right-hand men. How could Zero leave Yuuki among such wild beasts? He wouldn't. Zero looked up.

Aido still faced him, now only registering shock and a mild horror at him. Kain looked extremely worried, although Zero could not imagine why. Aido absently licked his lips as he looked closely at Zero with blood-red eyes. Zero glared back, somewhat light-headed from the experience of having his blood drank by Aido, but not going to reveal it in any way. Kain looked at Aido whose stare had not broken from Zero since he licked his lips.

"Oi, Hanabusa, we should release him and go," he said.

But a current of understanding and revelation passed between Aido and Zero and Aido took a step forward. The ice around Zero dissolved and Kain said, "Thank you," and moved to leave. Zero stood unmoving now, even though he had the opportunity to flee. Aido moved closer and Zero blushed.

"Oooiii," Kain said, waving his hands before Zero and Aido, "What are you two doing? Hanabusa, let's go!"

"No," Aido said, "not now," and then to Zero, "You love Kanamesama; I tasted it."

"EHH?!" Kain said, "Zero likes boys? Well, it seems to be just about everyone here." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I blame Kaname," he said [

"What does it have to do with us?" Kain asked.

"We can't just let him go now!" Aido said, a vein-pop appearing on his head, "How often do chances like this present themselves? Come on Akatsuki, I know you'd enjoy it too."

Kain blushed and looked down.

"That's… I… I've never done anything but with you," he said, "and I might not even like boys. I've thought to like girls all this time, and I don't see why I should change that. Girls are soft and they give you presents…"

"Akatsuki," Aido said, raising his first where another vein-pop appeared, "do you want to die?"

"Sorry, I don't mean that I'm unhappy with you – on the contrary – but I just don't know how I'd feel about Kiryuu. I think I'd prefer a girl. She'd be less likely to bite."

"Well," Aido said, with a devilish grin on his face, "you can stick it somewhere that doesn't bite."

The spell of their locked gaze was broken, and Zero turned to flee the classroom before Aido could catch him (and Kain too if he decided that Aido's idea was a good one). Zero wanted to retain his virginity there, and certainly never imagined himself as the bottom. But he was not quick enough (these aristocrats were fast) and Aido blocked the door.

"Akatsuki," Aido said sharply, and Kain turned.

"I never said I wanted to be a part of this," Kain said.

Aido growled and then pounced on Zero, knocking him on his back with Aido on his chest. Aido hiked up Zero's shirt and pinched his nipples, causing Zero to yip in pain. Aido was at Zero's waist, undoing his belt and opening his trousers.

'This is hot,' thought Kain, watching Aido strip Zero, 'I think I might enjoy this more than doing Zero myself.'

Despite his wishes, Zero could not stop himself from becoming erect and he tented his pants as Aido unzipped his trousers. Aido ran his hand along the length through the fabric, wanking it a little and making Zero moan at the sensations the friction was causing. Aido was hard too, and he ground his pelvis against Zero's. Kain adjusted himself as he watched.

"You like this, ne, Zerokun?"

"I wish I didn't, Aido," Zero said.

"Don't be so cold, Zerokun, or I won't do this," and Aido ran his fingernails gently along the fabric over Zero's cock. Zero hissed.

'Wow, he's kinky,' thought Kain, 'He's not normally like that with me. It's getting me more aroused.'

Aido licked his fingers and rubbed Zero's nipples, eliciting a long low moan that moved from Zero's spine to his toes. Aido continued to tease Zero's chest, while with the other hand he pulled Zero's trousers of. Zero had his eyes closed and was licking his lips as he gently thrust against the air. Zero's pants followed shortly after and his cock sprang free. Aido spread Zero's legs apart and massaged his thighs, and Zero moaned again. Aido quickly unfastened his belt and the front of his trousers. With a slight lift and thrust, Aido had penetrated Zero and was inside of him.

'Damn, he moves quickly,' Kain thought.

Zero's eyes were open now and locked onto Aido's. They were blood red, as were Aido's. Aido bent forward and they kissed, tongues fighting. When Aido pulled back from the kiss, Zero caught Aido's bottom lip between his teeth and Aido grinned. But Zero bit down, causing Aido's lip to bleed. Zero sucked the blood into his mouth and swallowed, licking Aido's lip for the rest. [Ok so there is pervy blood drinking again.

"You little -," Aido said, and thrust a few more inches into Zero, "I'll show you for biting me."

Zero laughed and Aido thrust forward again. Kain was impressed with his uke. He was showing real seme talent. A vein-pop appeared on Hanabusa's forehead when Zero continued laughing because Hanabusa's lip was still bleeding.

"I'll – teach – you – to –" Aido said, punctuating each word with a thrust, but meanwhile, a drop of blood fell with every thrust onto Zero's chest or mouth. But Aido soon lost his regular rhythm and in his ragged thrusts, started hitting a spot inside of Zero that was driving him headlong toward the edge. Zero started thrusting back onto Aido and Aido gripped Zero's thighs tightly as he continued to thrust. A sweat-droplet appeared on Kain's cheek and he more significantly repositioned his engorged and throbbing member. Aido would have some work to do yet after he satisfied himself and Zero.

Aido's breaths came in 'haas' and 'ahh' while Zero panted with lust, and they continued in ragged rhythm nearer and nearer to climax. A sheen of sweat covered Zero's body and Aido's face. Aido was flushed and surely hot, as he had never fully undressed. Somehow his tie had been removed and Aido's shirt opened a few buttons. As Aido's body shifted, Kain saw Hanabusa's tie in Zero's hand, clutched tightly as he writhed and thrust back against Hanabusa.

Zero began shaking and bit his lip as his legs opened wider and his hand traced loosely over his belly up to his nipples. Aido sensed the change too and increased his pace. Zero hadn't even been touching himself. He must have loved being a bottom then, and Kain wondered briefly how Zero felt to Hanabusa. But he had no real attraction to anyone but Hanabusa, and wouldn't have the opportunity regardless because Aido was very jealous and possessive. Akatsuki liked that, and he thought that it made Hanabusa even more adorable. He was the opposite. The many girls who hit on Hanabusa did not bother him at all because he knew where Hanabusa's true love lay. He wondered briefly if he should be jealous of Zero, but the scene before him was so hot and he knew that Hanabusa was just having fun, somewhat at Zero's expense, but heaven-knows, the boy sure seemed to be enjoying it! Zero lost control then, releasing spurt after spurt, the first hitting his face; and then those that followed had lesser strength and landed on his chest.

Aido, at the increased pressure and spasming caused by Zero's orgasm, began coming and cried out a long "Zero-o-kun" was he shot into Zero just as Zero war nearing the end of his orgasm. Aido was breathing heavily after his orgasm, and lay on the cool tile floor beside Zero after pulling his trousers back up. Kain went over, bent, and picked Aido up, cradling him in his arms.

"Sorry to run Kiryuukohai, but I'm at my limit after seeing you two and I need to take Hanabusa in our room. I prefer to take off his clothes and take my time, and I couldn't do it here. If you'll excuse me…"

Zero nodded, still breathing heavily and savouring the afterglow. Kain peered out of the door before departing with his Aido-bundle, taking care so that Zero could recover himself without being discovered. Kain didn't mind being seen carrying Aido, as it was no strange thing to the Night Class and he didn't care if the Day Class saw. He was sure that the Day Class girls' affection would be undiminished no matter what they saw of Aido, and imagined that they might even construct ecchi fantasies involving Kain and Aido together.

Kain moved quickly toward the Moon Dorm with Aido in his arms as was just beginning to stir. He put his arms around Kain's neck and nuzzled close, inhaling Kain's scent at his neck once they were inside the Moon Dormitory grounds. When they reached their room, Kain tossed Aido onto the bed and began removing his clothes. There was a faint knock on the door and Kain found Ichijo there when he opened it.

"Takumasan," he said, surprised, "What can I do for you?"

"Ano…" Ichijo said and his eyes wandered to the bulge in Kain's trousers.

End Part IV

[Waahahaha… I bet you thought you were going to get Ichijo and Kain paired! Maybe I'll do that eventually, but I'd have to think of a situation that would warrant it.

**Seriously guys, please when composing reviews: **Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and it's very rarely appropriate. Emoticons are just fine, and I like them.

Planned parts to come:

Part V – Ichiru and Rido (It's probably going to be as screwed-up as Part I.)  
Part VI - ?!

I'd like to write something with Shiki and Ichijo, but I can't imagine a situation pairing them. I could write some really twisted fiction pairing Ichijo and Rido, but that would be horrible.

Do let me know if you have any other ideas for male/male pairings from VK. Otherwise, I'm going to return to Tsubasa after Part V.


	5. Part V

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment: Part V" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,836

Pairing: Ichiru and Rido; mentions of Kaname and Zero, and Ichiru and Zero

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut, mature themes, and blood drinking

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri

Time: Chapter 35 in the manga

Zero heard the sound of the wind through the door to Yuuki's room as he stood against the wall outside in the hall. Then he heard Yuuki speaking and sensed Kaname. He immediately went into the room to find Yuuki in Kaname's arms, and he started.

"What are you really planning for Yuuki?"

"She will never betray you," Kaname answered, and was gone in a swish of fabric as his coat billowed behind him and he stepped out of the window and disappeared. Zero looked down and around but did not see Kaname. He knew that something was profoundly wrong and that Yuuki would be dragged into the danger surrounding Kaname. Kaname had killed Hio Shizuka, and allowed Zero to be blamed for it, and now he was involving Yuuki in something; and while he was compelled to serve Kaname, he protected Yuuki out of his concern and love for her. Kaname was always complicating things, playing with Zero's feelings, rejecting him, manipulating Yuuki and now…

Zero did not know what Kaname was planning but he understood the unsaid words behind Kaname's statement: Yuuki would never betray him, but Kaname would. Zero realised then what Kaname must be planning and he rushed down the stairs and out of the Headmaster's residence, passing Ichiru on his way out. Ichiru was surprised by his sudden appearance, and Zero gave him a look filled with anger and disdain and passed on.

Ichiru stopped. He had been lurking about the grounds, and sensing his brother, had been coming to the Headmaster's house in order to speak to Zero and set him on edge and make him doubt Yuuki's safety. Perhaps there had been some other motivation as well because Zero's look had wounded Ichiru. Ichiru leaned against the house's outer wall with his head down and hair covering his eyes. He hated his brother, that was sure, but he still felt a sense of belonging to Zero that their encounter had reawakened. Now he felt the same sense of rejection that Zero had experienced with Kaname, although Ichiru of course knew nothing of it. Zero brought up too many questions and memories of the past. He was also Kaname's man and involved with that girl Yuuki. Ichiru wanted them all destroyed because while only one had caused her death, they were all involved. Kaname had killed Shizukasama for the little princess and left some of her blood for Zero to drink. Fortunately for Ichiru, he had arrived before and drank the blood. But since then, he had not had any blood from a pureblood because the blood Ridosama, his new master, had given him did not work, coming from his son's body. Ichiru wanted Rido to drink his blood and drive out troubling thoughts of Zero so he turned to find Ridosama and report to him.

Ichiru came before Rido and offered his service for anything Rido might need, saying, "… so then Ridosama, I will get you a coffin to suit your tastes."

Rido read Ichiru's mind and responded to what he had been thinking: "Yes, I will fulfil your wish. Since I was resurrected you've been working faithfully," he added.

"I do my best to serve my lord and hope that soon the ones that brought about Shizukasama's death will die. That's why I have worked for this honourable body of yours Ridosama. From the bottom of my heart I beg you…"

Rido knew of the many things that Ichiru wanted but did not say. He picked up on one in particular and motioned Ichiru to rise and come forward. Ichiru did, his head lowered and eyes averted. Rido held Ichiru's chin between his fingers, examining Ichiru's face and then he leaned forward and sank his fangs into Ichiru's neck. Ichiru sighed and Ichijo gasped while Rido began to drink, swallowing quickly and holding the back of Ichiru's head.

Rido continued drinking until Ichiru could no longer stand and then said to Ichijo, "Bring him to my rooms, and lay him on the bed. I will be in shortly." Ichijo picked up Ichiru and carried him away. Rido looked up at the sky. It was snowing like on that night. Kaname would finally pay, but Rido could take his time and savour taking Ichiru whom he imagined was a virgin, as Shizuka must have liked him considerably, sharing her blood and keeping him with her for so many years. Rido was glad to be rid of her. She was too troublesome and others were easily controlled. Rido went inside.

Ichiru had regained consciousness and was propped up on pillows in Rido's room. Ichijo had given him some brandy to sip and was watching Ichiru's colour and fussing over him. Ichiru was silent and introspective and did not respond to Ichijo's concern. Rido came into the room, entering silently and watching Ichijo for a few moments before he said,

"Leave us." Ichijo started by quickly recovered himself and moved away from Ichiru.

"Do not kill this boy, Ridosan. I will not allow it, and I will not leave until you swear to me not to do so. Any more blood taken from him will kill him. I have prepared a cocktail for you and can secure another vampire for you to drink from if you so desire. There are others in the Night Class faithful to the Senate."

Rido laughed. "I have no intention of harming the boy and certainly not killing him. I drank his blood at his desire regardless, but I have had enough of it. I certainly would not kill a faithful servant."

If Ichijo were shocked at Rido's claim about Ichiru's desires, he concealed it well. But satisfied, he turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Rido came further into the room and took the blood cocktail from the end table and sipped it as he surveyed Ichiru.

"Our little guard-dog is getting rather too yippy," Rido said, "He sympathises with humans and Kaname too much I think. Unfortunately, he does not take after his grandfather. Eventually he will have to be dealt with, but for now he serves my purposes."

Ichiru had set his brandy by the bedside and was staring back directly at Rido. Rido looked back at him over the top of his glass as he took another sip. He had read Ichiru's desire for him outside when they were with Ichijo, and now would fulfil one of Ichiru's other desires. Rido was not a generous man, but he too had unfulfilled desires and he did not enjoy as much taking vampires who had no interest in him. There was a great passionate intensity in Ichiru that many vampires even did not possess that aroused the animal desire in Rido. It had been a long time since he had slept with another, and he knew that he would particularly enjoy it in his son's cute young body. He wanted to dominate this boy before him with Shiki's body.

Rido drained his glass and moved to the bedside. He took the brandy and sipped it as he sat on the edge of the bed. Rido seized Ichiru's head and kissed him fiercely on the lips, forcing his tongue into Ichiru's mouth and tasting the lingering brandy there that Ichiru had just drank. Ichiru did not normally drink and he was already dizzy from blood-loss so he could not resist when Rido pushed him back onto the bed. Rido was still leaning over Ichiru and he dipped a finger into the brand and put it to Ichiru's lips. Ichiru sucked Rido's finger into his mouth, his eyes locked on Rido and sucked down its length, watching Rido unblinkingly.

"I like a good boy who knows his place," Rido said, "and your desire is evident. How long has it been since you have had any blood?"

"Since the night Shizukasama was killed," Ichiru replied.

"Then drink," Rido said, opening a gash in his neck, "This blood hasn't the strength of a pureblood, but it is aristocratic nonetheless, and I can fulfil the pleasurable rush of pure blood in other ways."

Ichiru drank, breathing heavily against Rido's neck and soon fell back again, seemingly dizzier than when he started, drunk on blood. Rido licked his finger and then touched his neck to make the wound close more quickly. He met eyes with Ichiru who was staring at him again. Rido mounted Ichiru quickly, causing Ichiru to start, and Rido pushed him back again, ripping open his shirt and scattering buttons. His sharp nails made quick work of Ichiru's trousers and pants, and Rido soon had a naked boy beneath him, breathing heavily. Ichiru's hands were unbuttoning Rido's shirt and Rido allowed him to strip off his clothes, leaning back as Ichiru pulled off his trousers. Rido attacked Ichiru's body then, biting his nipples as he grasped and squeezed Ichiru's head in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the top. Ichiru moaned loudly when he did this, inflaming Rido's desire. Rido ran his fangs along Ichiru's neck and Ichiru strained against Rido's other hand, which held him down. Rido moved down Ichiru's sides over his ribs and to his hips. He lifted Ichiru's thighs and licked their insides and then took Ichiru in his mouth. Ichiru was over-stimulated by Rido's tongue and teeth by this time and vainly tried to push Rido's head away. But Rido tortured him mercilessly and had Ichiru whining and his toes curling.

"Please, inside of me," Ichiru begged, but Rido continued sucking until Ichiru was just about to climax and was squirming hard. He pulled off Ichiru then and thrust into him, and Ichiru came in a crashing orgasm as he was penetrated. Rido began to thrust hard into Ichiru, pushing his legs back and rocking the bed. It really had been too long and he felt himself coming entirely too quickly when Ichiru was coming the second time and squeezing him tightly.

Rido loved the energy and stamina of the young body he now inhabited, and continued screwing Ichiru well into the morning. By three, when Rido had finally had enough, Ichiru was completely limp and sore, and he was relieved to be able to rest finally. He held Rido's head on his chest as his master slept and he too drifted off, and dreamt of nothing at all. The sun came up without waking them and Ichijo entered the room. But he departed quickly when Ichiru opened his eyes and shook his head. Rido continued to slumber on his chest.

Kaname was just carrying Yuuki back into the Headmaster's house and Zero had locked himself in his room in the Sun Dormitory. When Kaname met Rido that evening when he awakened, their momentous fight would take place. Ichiru knew that it would be soon and held Rido in his arms, likely for the only time, as he imagined Rido would have no interest in him after he defeated Kaname, and if he didn't –

[We're at the end of this series now, and up to the point where Chapter 36 ends. The new release is coming at the end of February, so look forward to that; and perhaps I'll write further stories at that point. Bye for now!

**Please when composing reviews: **Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet, and it's very rarely appropriate. Emoticons are just fine, and I like them.

Parts to come:  
Part VI - ?!

Do let me know if you have any other ideas for male/male pairings from VK.


	6. Reprise

"Shared Blood and Its Required Payment: Reprise" by SeelieSpright

Word Count: 1,786

Pairing: Ichijo and Rido

Content: Contains mature and graphic smut, non-consentual sex, and physical abuse

For those of you who still wanted more after Ichiru and Rido got it on, I give you Rido and Ichijo Takuma – the most screwed up pairing _ever_.

Caveat: The characters are not my own, and belong solely to Hino Matsuri; and she'd never be so cruel to them anyway.

Time: Immediately after Part V

Ichijo left Rido's room in relief, retiring to his own rooms and pacing back and forth. He had not seen Kaname in weeks, having been forced to go to his grandfather and then to accompany Rido back to Cross Academy. That had been the worst trip he had ever taken, as it was the ultimate betrayal of Kaname to bring Rido, his uncle, to the Academy where Kaname's pureblood sister now lay in considerable danger. It had already been bad enough that Ichijo had made the decision to endanger a human Yuuki and now his sin was compounded because she was a pureblood and sister to Kaname. Ichijo remained fixated on that because nothing was particularly important to him save Kaname and their friendship – almost, brotherhood, although Ichijo would never presume to claim so. Ichijo had grown up knowing his family's loyalty to the Senate and that one day, he would inherit the role of his dreadful grandfather. He had hoped to evade the Senate and remain with Kaname, but it seemed that his family situation made it impossible. Shiki too had been unwillingly dragged into it and his body was now under the control of the power-hungry Rido. Ichijo was profoundly torn between his duty to his family and Senate and his love for Kaname and the desire of his heart to keep Kaname free form the Senate's manipulative politicking. But they seemed to be impossible to avoid. They already killed Kaname and Yuuki's parents those many years back under Rido, and now Rido was back in the body of Shiki to complete the work he had begun.

After their encounter, Ichijo knew that Kaname must hate him and that was the worst part of this situation. Above all, Ichijo wanted to go nothing that could hurt Kaname or make him suffer. But he was bound to serve Rido, and daren't leave his side or there would be no one to minimize the collateral damage Rido would cause. He had almost killed Shiki's best friend and love. Then Kaname almost destroyed Shiki and his body along with Rido. Ichijo wanted Rido gone, but not at the expense of anyone's life. Kaname now did not seem concerned with that nor anything but assuring Yuuki's safety. Now she had been awakened; and who knew what power and danger with her? Would Yuuki become as dangerous a foe as Kaname or would she be taken by Rido before she could fully grasp the extent of her powers. Ichijo imagined that Kaname would do all that he could to keep Yuuki out of the fight and would take on Rido himself. Ichijo did not know how to be rid of Rido, and suspected that even killing him in Shiki's body would not destroy Rido utterly. After all, he had survived all of these years in the ruined body Kaname had left those ten years ago after their first battle. Ichijo's agitation only increased as all of the possibilities of escaping suffering and death seemed to blow away to ash, leaving only an impending final doom, a destruction of the peace and resumption of the wars between vampires, with humans as pawns before then. Vampire hunters now too were other contenders, and Ichijo was sure that Yagami Toga would soon return if he had not already, and that others would come. For all he knew, Cross might take up arms again, supporting the purebloods where his alliance really lay. Ichijo knew that Cross was connected to the Kuran family intimately and now even more so after raising their princess as his daughter for these past ten years. How Ichijo wished he could go back to those days spent with Kaname and their visits to Yuuki when Ichijo would sit and watch from the car. It had become more and more difficult for Kaname to depart as the years went on and now Ichijo knew why.

"Your sentimentality is making me ill," Rido said from behind him and Ichijo jumped and turned, "I know how you feel about me, but fortunately for me or perhaps _more conveniently_ for me, you are bound by your grandfather's will. But I wonder if it will stretch enough to compel you to let Kaname die. Ah," Rido said, "I bet you have been counting on Kaname defeating me so that you can go back to your comfortable little lives pretending to be and behaving like humans, and lacking any of your pride as vampires. You seem to be the worst," Rido said, "cavorting about during the day and displaying none of the reserve appropriate to your station. You have become complaisant in your lack of responsibility. I shall have to be sure that your grandfather more closely supervises you after this is finished."

"Oh," Ichijo said, "so confident are you? I think, Ridosama – or should I say Kuran-o – that you underestimate your nephew's powers and craft."

Rido was upon Ichijo at once, slamming him into the wall and closing his fingers about Ichijo's neck as he lifted Ichijo up with one arm. Ichijo kicked weakly and clawed at Rido's hand with his two. His eyes were wide and full of the fear that Rido desired he be regarded. Rido released Ichijo and Ichijo collapsed in a heap against the wall.

"Do not bare your fangs at me, Takumakun. You haven't the courage nor the power to back up any threats and I shan't brook your insolence."

Ichijo began laughing at the back of his throat as Rido stood over him. His laughing got louder and uncontrollable as he struggled to his feet and then looked up.

"Kill me then and be done with it. Kaname will kill you to protect his betrothed sister, and I shall be revenged, despite the fact that he hates me and wouldn't do it for me. I am sick of it all my grandfather and you. You'll finally be gone and my grandfather will all-too-soon die or be killed and your precious Senate will collapse. Let the vampire wars be renewed for all I care, because I know that even if Kaname is killed and this academy razed, and the humans here slaughtered or turned into Level E warriors, those following Kaname's philosophy will eventually triumph and your regime will crumble. I will be laughing in the after life as I watch Aido and Kain kill you if Kaname fails."

Rido slashed across Ichijo's face, cutting his skin in three long gashes. Ichijo was stunned and Rido quickly thrust him against the wall again and licked up the blood running down Ichijo's cheek. The wounds closed almost immediately and Ichijo's face healed, but colour had risen to his cheeks and he no longer wore the sarcastic smirk he had retained through his speech.

"You are completely barbaric," Ichijo breathed, "not an ounce of humanity, love, or concern for any other. I can sense it. I can see your character now clearly, although before I could not. Perhaps it was because I had not sunk low enough into a despairing attitude. There is nothing in you but malice and hunger to consume and destroy everyone and everything you encounter. You have a miserable and pointless existence and –"

But Rido did not allow him to finish.

"I should sew your mouth shut or cut on you until you learn your place. I don't think to kill you because you would like that release from concern, a return to the way you have been living until now."

Rido grinned at Ichijo in a way that made the boy shiver. Ichijo had never seen someone so frightening before and wished he could return to his state of innocent naivety with which he opposed Rido previously. He daren't speak now. Rido didn't seem interested in bandying further with words, but seized Ichijo and shoved him across the room so hard that Ichijo stumbled and smacked his head against the wooden bedpost. His vision went black for a moment and then remained clouded with black dots as Rido came up behind him. Rido yanked Ichijo's head back by his hair and whispered in his ear, "Now I am going to show you your place."

Takuma lost control of his body then and began shaking uncontrollably. He felt the cutting wires of Shiki's power wrap around his hands as they also bound his legs to the bedpost. Rido tore the shirt off of his back, leaving vertical gashes in his back. Immediately after, Ichijo felt the sting of Shiki's wires as they smacked his back like a whip. Rido was laughing a mad laugh as he continued lashing Ichijo's back. After forty lashes, he released a broken and crying Ichijo from his bounds and threw him face down on the bed. Just as Ichijo began to stir, Rido mounted the bed and pressed his fingers into the cuts on Ichijo's back. He obliterated Ichijo's trousers and pants with Shiki's power and then thrust into Ichijo without preparing him at all and with only enough lube so as not to hurt himself.

"This will not be short and you will not enjoy it," Rido said, as he pulled out and then thrust forward again. He continued to ride Ichijo and climaxed while pulling Ichijo's head back by the hair. He left Ichijo crying on the bed, and left the room.

When he had regained some strength, Ichijo made himself a blood cocktail and drank it down. This gave his body strength enough to heal the now scabbed cuts in his back. The skin was smooth again, but Ichijo was still in a great deal of pain and had not healed fully. Yet even after all of his suffering and still feeling Rido inside of him, Ichijo was not broken. He still loved Kaname and would do whatever he could to aid his friend during the final battle. Ichijo hoped they would be able to save Shiki, but if to destroy Rido completely was to sacrifice Shiki, Ichijo was now willing to do it. He had known all along that this would be what Shiki would want, but hadn't the courage to do it if the time came. Ichijo loved his friends, but knew that none of them could escape the coming war without being scathed nor without loss.

The world would be forever changed, and while time may not be able to heal everything, it would lessen the pain. Ichijo was ready now to confront the quickly approaching future. He knew and accepted too that even _he_ may have to die in order to save the world for others. He knew Kaname would and Ichijo would be shamed to do any less than his most beloved friend.

[This story ends here but the outcome of events may initiate another. We will wait and see and hope, just as Ichijo has resolved to do!

[Props to those of you who recognised the film references in the text. There are three.

**NB: Please, when composing reviews:** Observe basic grammar and reread what you've just typed. Also, WRITING IN CAPS is shouting on the Internet. Emoticons are cute and I like them.


End file.
